Want, Take, Have
by silentred
Summary: One summer trip. Five friends. One detour. And one girl who will learn that what Thomas wants, Thomas gets. Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TCM.  
Though I wish I owned Thomas Hewitt .

In this version, Thomas is deformed and he does wear a mask BUT he can speak.  
This is going to be a romance, but not your usual kind. It will be filled with obsession and blood!

Cool, huh!?

I appreciate reviews, but not flames. I'm very sensitive.

* * *

. 

It was starting to get dark. Thick, grey clouds hovered in the sky, covering what little sun there was. Faint grumbles were heard in the distance, signalling the chance of thunder. The long, cracked roads were empty. They hadn't seen a car in the past three hours, and they'd been driving for five.

With a yawn, Elizabeth shifted in her seat and looked out of the window. The moving scenery wasn't very exciting to look at; weeds and unkempt grass laced the road sides.

A loud crack blasted through the sky, closer this time, and it became painfully obvious that the weather wasn't going to improve anytime soon.

Elizabeth shifted once again and stretched lightly, the woven blanket that had been up to her shoulders fell to her waist. The mini-van was old and didn't have a heater, in fact, it didn't have a radio, either, and the seats were worn and ripped. But it was cheap and did the job.

Naturally, not all the occupants of the van were happy about having to use it. When Paul had picked everyone up, Carrie and Daniel were the first to complain about its condition, moaning and groaning about everything and anything. Chad acted indifferent, choosing to talk about the trip instead, while Elizabeth read in the back.

The five friends had different personalities, came from different backgrounds and had different social standings at school. It was a wonder how they got on so well, but they did.

More cracks and flashes raced through the sky, and small patters of rain fell to the ground.

Carrie groaned in annoyance as she snapped a window shut, blocking out the rain. Daniel and Chad both looked at each other and grimaced. This was not turning out to be a fun filled trip.

The traffic on the highway had been horrific, it was the start of summer break, and it appeared everyone wanted to spend it away from home. The group had unanimously decided to try and take a different route to avoid the traffic; they regretted it now.

They had left the highway five hours ago, following the road on their old map, but they hadn't seen another car in a long time, no signs either. The road and surrounding area was desolate, and the rain was coming down heavy now, making it hard to see.

"You think they'll keep our cabin if we don't check in on time?" Carrie asked, as she drew a face in the mist on the window.

"I don't know. We put a deposit down, so they should." Paul answered from upfront, not breaking eye contact from the road. The wipers were now working furiously to keep the window clear, their squeaking lost in the wind.

"They'd better keep that cabin for us. That wasn't a cheap deposit." Chad said in a yawn, kicking his feet onto the luggage stashed in the middle of the floor.

"It'll be fine." Elizabeth said with a shrug, "Don't worry. Where are we on the map?"

Daniel turned back around in his seat and began shuffling through the various papers and magazines scattered upfront. Lifting the map in the air, he frowned.

"I don't know where we are on the map. There are no signs on this road, but we've been driving for a while…" putting the map back on the seat, he turned around again, "This is a really long road, Liz. We've been driving for what? Four hours? Five? It can't be that much longer."

With a nod and a smile from Elizabeth, he turned around again. Nobody talked. The sound of the fierce rain outside and the howling wind drowned out the drone of the engine. Carrie's eyes were now closed and Chad's chin was resting on his chest.

Taking a book from her bag, Elizabeth began to read silently, the dim light inside the mini-van making her strain her eyes.

----------

A muffled exclamation made Elizabeth's eyes snap open and the book dropped from her hand. Blinking repeatedly, she realised she had fallen asleep. Rubbing her eyes lightly, she looked up to the front, to see Daniel with a worried frown on his face.

Chad was snoring lightly, and Carrie was nestled under a blanket. Not wanting to wake the two, Elizabeth gently climbed over the luggage and hovered behind Daniel and Paul.

The wind and rain was still beating mercilessly at the car.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly, examining their faces.

"Nothing" Paul replied calmly, the same time as Daniel sad "We're low on gas."

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking out of the window for a house or gas station. There was nothing. They were in the only vehicle on this road, what would happen if they ran out of gas? They couldn't walk back to the highway, and certainly not in this weather.

"I saw a sign," Paul's ever calm voice interrupted Elizabeth's frenzied thoughts, "Don't worry. I saw a sign, it was for a café. There has to be a gas station there, or someone who will help. They'll have a phone."

"I didn't see a sign, Paul. I haven't seen a sign once." Daniel said quietly.

"If Paul saw a sign, I believe him." Chad said his voice thick with sleep, he pointedly looked at Daniel, "We'll just carry on driving for as long as we can until we find the café, okay?"

Nodding in silent agreement, Elizabeth climbed over the luggage once more and took her seat. She looked over at Carrie who was still asleep, blissfully unaware of their predicament. Chad stretched.

----

The mini-van began to turn right. Chad stared out of the window, and Elizabeth did the same. It felt like they had been driving forever, the threat of no gas looming over them. The van was struggling, it was shuddering a lot and Paul was looking increasingly nervous, but he had been right. There _was_ a café. And there were gas pumps outside it.

Elizabeth smiled as relief flooded over her, but as they parked outside, worry began to grow once more in the pit of her stomach. It was a mess. The café was old, very old. The gas pumps were rusty and weeds poked out from the cracked cement of the road.

"This place doesn't look like it's seen a customer in…well…forever…" Daniel sputtered from upfront while Paul turned off the ignition.

"There's a light on inside…" Chad murmured as Elizabeth slid the door open and stepped out into the rain.

Running to Paul, who was waiting for her, they both made their way to the entrance.

Daniel opened his door and stepped out of the van, just as Elizabeth and Paul entered the café.

"What's going on?" Carrie mumbled to Chad, sloppily sitting up and looking around in confusion.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TCM :)

Enjoy!

* * *

A bell rang when Paul pushed the door open.

The café was a mess, just like the outside of it had been. It hadn't had a good clean in a long time, judging by the layers of dust that had settled on most of the surfaces and windows. The floor was sticky, and cobwebs hung in the corners of the walls. The lights inside were dim.

There were many tables and booths scattered around, the fabrics of the chairs faded. There was a large counted to the side, a till perched on the corner. Menus hung on the wall, aged and stained. There was also a food display, but no food.

A beaded curtain hung in a doorway at the very end of the counter, some beads were missing and even when the café was in use, it probably looked tacky. A stove was just visible through the curtain, but it didn't appear to be in working condition. No surprise there.

"The light's on, but nobody's home…" Paul murmured as he wandered through the café.

"Great. I don't see a phone, either." Elizabeth replied as she carried on surveying the room.

Frowning to herself, she moved forward.

There was a book shelf. Magazines were scattered on it, along with some books and newspapers. A clothes rail hung next to the shelf, dated dresses and hats hanging from it. There was also a counter displaying perfumes, but their bottles looked empty.

Walking over to the clothes rail, Elizabeth picked up a long white dress, patting it lightly to get rid of the dust, she smiled.

"I bet this place was nice in its heyday…" she told Paul, "A shop and café, bet it got a lot of custom. It's the only building I've seen so far."

Paul nodded, his head snapping up when the bell rang.

A grumble of disgust was heard, "This place is a wreck. It stinks. The gas pumps are empty…" shuffles were heard, "And there's no food."

"The pumps are empty?" Paul repeated, moving away from the shop section to go to Daniel, who was slouched on a stool in a booth, a sneer of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, I just checked. It's not looking good, is it?" Daniel said with a sigh, eyeing the dirty table.

"Are Chad and Carrie still in the van?" Paul asked, looking towards the window by the door. He couldn't see out of it.

Daniel nodded in confirmation before sighing and asking, "Where's the owner?"

"Don't know. This place is empty, but the owner might come in the morning? We could camp in the van tonight, or in here, I guess…" Paul said, looking around the room. There would be plenty of room for everyone to sleep for the night, and even though it was dirty, they would be more comfortable in here than in the van.

"I don't like that idea, this place is disgusting. We sleep here; we'll get rabies or something. I'm happy to stay in the van…" Daniel grumbled lightly.

The wind hit the windows hard, and both boys jumped. Laughing nervously, Paul shook his head, "Sounds like the rain is dying down a little."

"So what's the plan?" Elizabeth asked, having put the dress back on the rail. She walked over to the booth Daniel had perched on and slid in beside him.

"**I believe the sign on the door says Closed**." A harsh voice rang through the room, causing all three of them to jump.

Snapping their heads to the sound of the voice, they saw an old woman. She was wearing a tatty purple dress, which had a discoloured floral design. Her grey hair was messily pulled into a bun, and she had an angry scowl etched on her face. Thick black glasses rested on her nose, and her wrinkled arms were crossed over her chest.

"Well?" she asked them, raising her eyebrows and walking out from behind the beaded curtain, "Don't you have anything to say?"

Paul was the first to recover from the shock, and he stood from the booth and nervously coughed, "I'm sorry, it's just our van is out of gas and we needed-"

But his words were cut of, as the woman angrily interrupted him, "The sign on the door says Closed. Can't you read?"

"I...I didn't notice the sign, I'm sorry…" Paul tried but Daniel stepped in, "We're sorry for coming in here like this, but we really need some gas. This is the only building we've come across so far, and we've been driving for hours. I noticed your gas pumps are empty, though…"

"Of course they're empty. We don't get much business around here, anymore." The old woman answered shortly. She moved away from the curtain and eyed the two boys before taking a hand rolled cigarette from her pocket and lighting it.

"How many of there are you?" She asked, before eyeing Elizabeth, "Where're you headed?"

Paul and Daniel shuffled nervously, and looked at Elizabeth. Would this woman help them? She seemed more interested in asking them questions than helping them with their gas situation.

"There are five of us in total; two are in the van outside…" Elizabeth responded.

"We're headed down to a summer resort…like a caravan site; we've hired a cabin for the summer. The highway was packed so we, uh, took this road. Didn't realise it was this long…" Daniel finished, rocking back and forth on his heel.

"Do you have a phone we could use? I'm sure we could phone someone to help us…" Elizabeth tried, smiling lightly at the woman.

"No. No phone." The woman replied shortly once more, "What're your names?"

Paul almost groaned in exasperation. Why all the questions? "Paul, Daniel and Elizabeth, in the van there's Carrie and Chad," he answered, pointing them out as he spoke, "Please, ma'am can you help us?"

"I don't have gas here." The woman reaffirmed, "But I do know two places were you're likely to find some. It's pretty dark out, now though, so you should just wait until morning…"

"No. Please, we really should just get the gas and go as soon as possible, we don't want to miss our check in time…" Daniel said.

"It's raining. You'll have quite a walk…" the woman replied, taking a deep drag of her cigarette, "But if you're desperate. Now, there's my house. The sheriff is my brother and he always has lots of gas, for the patrol car, you see. It'll take, oh, about an hours walk from here to there."

Paul nodded intently as she continued, "The other, it's an old factory. Not in use anymore, but the men still do their work in there. You can't keep boys away from their toys," she smiled knowingly at Elizabeth, "They're sure to have gas, but might not give it to you. So I suggest you offer to pay them."

Daniel smiled, "What direction is the house? If Elizabeth and I go there, Paul you can take Chad and go to the factory…"

"What about Carrie?" Elizabeth asked, biting her lip gently – why was this woman being so helpful all of a sudden?

"She can come with us, I don't mind." Daniel replied, "We've all got coats…and I'm sure there's a flashlight or two in the van…"

"You can't exactly make plans when you don't know where you're going now, can you?" the woman said with a large smile, showing her rotten teeth.

She leaned forward on the counter and began to tell them where the house and factory was, the smile never left her face, but a strange glint appeared in her eye.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the TCM.

Another chapter :) I'm on the ball today.

* * *

--

The rain had lessened considerably, it was now a fine drizzle. It had also gotten darker, the wind was still fierce, but with the light rain, it was bearable.

"Here…" Carrie passed a small flashlight to Daniel, and sat back up with a sigh. Half their luggage was strewn around the mini-van, but they'd managed to find three flashlights and an extra scarf.

"You're sure there was no food in there?" Carrie asked as she pulled her thick coat tighter around her body, "I'm starving."

"Carrie, there was _nothing_ edible in there, and if there was food, I wouldn't have let you eat it." Daniel replied with a shake of his head, "It was disgusting."

Chad smiled as he did his jacket up, "Right, so you're sure that people will be at this factory? It's getting late." He asked Paul.

"She said so…" Paul replied, jerking his thumb in the direction of the café, "She also said we should offer to pay them."

Patting his jean pocket reassuringly, Chad smiled, "We're set. Carrie, you sure you're alright to go with Dan and Liz?"

"Yeah, it's an hour's walk, right? I'll be fine."

Pulling the van's doors shut and locking them, Paul sighed. He looked over to the café, and saw a face peering at him through the window. It was the old woman.

"She's been looking since we left the café; I saw her wipe the window with the back of her arm…" Elizabeth informed Paul as she stood beside him, "She's been…it's like she's been keeping watch on us."

"Look at this place, it's not like she has anything better to do." Was Paul's simple response, he gave Elizabeth a smile and turned to Chad. "We ready? The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back on the road."

Flicking on his flashlight, Daniel grinned, "See you at the van, then. Come on ladies…" he wiggled his eyebrows at Carrie, who laughed and Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

Trust her to get lumbered with the ladies man. Paul and Chad had already left, their figures slowly getting smaller. Looking to the window again, Elizabeth noticed the woman had gone. Frowning lightly, she tugged the scarf around her neck and began walking.

-----

Luda May took a long, deep drag of her cigarette as she watched the teenagers mess around in their van. She eyed the vehicle, it was rusty and the paint was chipped, quite obviously old. It wouldn't be worth much.

"Another one to go in the barn…" she grumbled to herself, her family had quite the car collection now.

Studying each individual in turn, she smirked. The three boys looked strong; they were probably football players on their school team. They wouldn't be any hassle though; Thomas was far stronger than any of them.

She watched the blonde girl, the one who had been in the van before; they said her name was Carrie. She was a pretty one, shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were probably blue, she couldn't tell from this distance. She was a little too skinny and her outfit was too revealing, but she was covering it with a large coat.

"The boys will have fun with her…" she said with a smile. Sheriff Hoyt would likely keep her to himself; he'd always had a penchant for blondes. The boys were simple enough; they'd go into the meat grinder, which is where Carrie would go when the Sheriff got bored. But the other girl, Elizabeth, what to do with her?

She was pretty, too, but an average type of pretty. Brown hair and brown eyes, she wasn't anything special. Old Monty would probably try to feel her up a bit, but he wouldn't be interested in anything more. The Sheriff would have his blonde plaything, so he wouldn't care. Henrietta already had a baby, from their last visitors, and wouldn't be interested in having another child. Elizabeth was too old for that, anyway.

"Shame to just kill her…"

Shaking her head, she saw that the two boys had already began to walk away. The boy, Daniel and the blonde girl had begun walking too. Moving away from the window, she walked to the kitchen.

Picking up the sturdy, black telephone, she began to dial. Sheriff Hoyt would have to get those two boys down at the factory and bring them back to the house; it shouldn't be too hard a task. Tommy could take care of the three at the house easily.

She nodded. It would turn out fine, as it always did.

When her brother answered the phone, she informed him of the situation. Nodding and smiling as she spoke, Luda May told him to take care of the two boys down at the factory and bring them back to the house. With a 'yea ma'am' the Sheriff hung up.

Shaking her head lightly once again, she stubbed out her cigarette. It was about time she headed up to the house. She couldn't leave her guests with just Thomas as a host, now could she?

-----

Carrie groaned. Loudly. Mud squelched beneath their feet, the drizzle had proved to be just as effective as heavy rain, and the three teens were soaked. Daniel was holding Carrie's hand as they walked through the forest. The mud was slippery and the girl had taken more than one tumble.

The ground was covered with nettles and shrubbery, fallen leaves and an array of logs and branches. Bike tyres and planks of wood were also scattered around, along with barbed wire.

"How long have we been walking?" Carrie asked as she struggled to walk in the fickle mud, her agitation obvious in her voice, "That old _hag_ didn't inform you we'd have to walk through this forest."

Elizabeth smothered a laugh; Carrie could be really sweet when she wanted to be.

"Not long, now. Don't worry…" Daniel muttered, flashlight in his right hand. It was really dark now, especially with the trees blocking out the tiny about of light there had been. "It must be really late."

"Paul and Chad should be at the factory soon, they're fast walkers and had to follow the road, there's no mud for them to get stuck in." Elizabeth mused, hoping they could get gas and get out onto the highway again. It was unnerving, not seeing any other car or traveller.

"The trees are less…clumped together; we'll probably be out of here soon." Daniel informed them, mainly talking to Carrie who was mumbling expletives under her breath.

"I just hope we get to the house soon, and that the guys get to the factory soon. I just want to go, already" Carrie replied glumly.

----

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Ok. Its official, this place is a ghost town."

Paul smiled as he walked towards what he assumed was the front of the factory. The factory was large, but that was to be expected. After seeing the condition of the café they had previously been in, they had braced themselves to see the factory in a similar condition. The thin beam of the flashlight told them they had been right to assume it would be a run down mess.

"It can't be a ghost town, man, we've seem someone." Paul replied to Chad's statement, the smile still etched on his face.

They had reached the front of the factory, but there was no sign of life.

"Maybe the men have gone home. It is late now." Chad mumbled as he peered in through a window, but as he glimpsed the thick layer of undisturbed dust, his hope began to fade.

"What the..." Paul hissed, his smile morphing into a confused grimace.

Frowning, Chad looked to where Paul was standing. They had found the factory doors. But they were locked. A thick, rusted chain kept together with a padlock was preventing them from entering, and, judging by its condition, no one had opened that lock in a long time.

Exhaling, Chad shook his head. This was ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous" he announced, receiving a low grumble from Paul, whose good mood had quickly deflated.

Taking a few steps back, Chad ran the flashlight over the building. Absolutely ridiculous, the place looked like it was falling down. No body could work in there, it was likely condemned.

"She lied to us…" Paul announced clearly, "Why would she lie to us? What does she have to gain? This is probably her idea of a cheap thrill."

"Man, what did I tell you? This place is a ghost town. That woman – this is probably her idea of a joke." Chad stated, shaking his head and kicking a crumbling piece of brick.

Paul was shaking his head, "This is messed up. She has no gas – or so she said, saying she doesn't when she does could also be her idea of a joke – and there is none here, how are we going to get to the cabin?"

A defeated sigh and shrug of the shoulders was the only response he got.

Moving towards the building again he pulled on the doors, they shook but didn't open. He tried again, nothing. Grunting in frustration he pushed himself away, the palms of his hands stinging slightly from the rough texture of the rusty handles.

Chad had moved towards the factory once again and resumed his earlier position at the window, he was frowning deeply, his mouth slightly open as he tried to illuminate the interior with the small torch. He couldn't see much, hooks on the ceiling, big machines scattered around and lots of paper scattered on the floor.

"They left it in a mess…" he announced to Paul, not moving from his spot, "I mean, the machines in here…they're not in order, or rows or something. They've been moved, I think. And some hooks are missing…you can see the places where they are meant to hang…"

"Fascinating." Paul responded dryly "Look, we should head back, being out here is pointless – we're just getting wet."

Turning away from the window, Chad nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we could – Oh hey!" he snapped his fingers, "What about Dan?"

"Dan?" Paul mentally slapped himself, how could he have forgotten about the others? "Do you think she lied to them too? I mean, she lied to us"

"She could have done. But why send them to her house?"

"I think we should head straight to the house, the guys are probably there now. Besides, seeing that old cow at the café again won't amount to much."

Nodding his consent, Chad walked away from the factory. Turning the flashlight off to conserve the battery, he slipped it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I can't believe she would lie to us…" He mumbled once more, joining Paul who nodded, "I told you this was messed up."

It was going to be a long walk now, they weren't really sure of the directions to the house, either. The rain was gone, and the drizzle was slowing down. It was silent, apart from the faint rustle of the trees in the distance.

"I think this is so damn - "

A door slammed, loudly, cutting into the statement and making both boys jump. They spun around only to receive the harsh glare of a powerful flashlight in their eyes. Grimacing, they threw their arms in front of their eyes in an attempt to shield them from the light.

"Hey, turn off the light…" Paul yelled, stumbling back slightly.

They received no answer, but the sound of heavy boots on the concrete told them whoever held the flashlight was walking closer.

"Yo, man…" Chad began, before the light suddenly went out with a click.

Blinking furiously, attempting to get rid of the searing white, imprints from their eyes, they saw a man, a uniformed man with a gun holstered on his hip.

--

Carrie groaned. This was such a bad situation, she thought silently. The woman had assured them it was just a small patch of trees, and from there just fields. Easy walking, right? Wrong. The small patch of trees turned out to be a dense forest, and struggling through that whilst battling the rain, and subsequent mud was hard. All three of them had taken at least one tumble. When the tress had spread out, the drizzle was slowing down even more, and when they finally emerged into a huge field it had stopped completely, leaving them muddy and wet.

Looking up she saw Daniel was gesturing impatiently to her, the flashlight he held dancing wildly at his animated movements. Elizabeth was gingerly holding her right arm, which had been sliced on a shard of glass as she fell in the forest; she was looking off into the distance, and seemed to be holding her arm without knowing. It must hurt. Rolling her eyes at Daniel's constant 'hurry the hell up' attitude, she dredged up more energy and tried to catch up to them.

"Dan, I'm not on the football team. I am not on any team. I don't even go the gym! So cut me some slack, ok?" she hissed as she reached them.

Blinking in surprise at Carrie's scathing demand, "Look, I held your hand almost the whole way, don't act like I've abandoned you, it's just pitch black now and Liz is hurt, I want to get the gas and go."

Closing her eyes, she took a breath. She was tired, wet and bruised and not in the mood for this stupid adventure. "Whatever let's go."

Walking over to Elizabeth, glanced at her arm, "Does it hurt badly?"

"It's just a cut, no big deal. Are you ok? You got a little snappy with Danny there…"

The two girls walked side by side, behind Daniel who was walking towards what looked like a mansion, it was huge but it was hard to make out details in such darkness, plus the beam from the light wasn't very far reaching.

"Pissed off, you know? I didn't mean to snap at him, but I'm not a fast walker and he has no patience."

"Don't worry about it. He's just fed up, like we all are"

"I can be a real bitch sometimes, huh?" Carrie asked, looking at the floor as she walked.

Elizabeth slung her left arm over Carrie's shoulders, giving her friend a half hug, "Don't worry. Honestly, Dan never stays mad for long."

Carrie didn't say anything, she just nodded, grateful for her support.

When they reached Daniel, he was silently looking up at a slightly weather damaged, but amazing Texan mansion.

--

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! And I also wanted to apologise for not updating in a while. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and the violence will begin :


	5. Chapter 5

:) Another update. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The metallic taste of blood made Chad nauseous; a large bruise was already formed on his cheek. It hurt to support his head, and he had resorted to letting it hang limp, closing his eyes at the derisive laugh of the sheriff as he did so. He shuddered at every breeze, the wind making his already damp clothes ice cold. He heard the sheriff behind him, heard the contents of his wallet being thrown on the floor, heard the sneers and the pocketing of cash. He also heard Paul's heavy breathing, but didn't dare turn to look at him. He knew if he moved from his position – feet wide apart and hands spread out on the hood of the patrol car – he would receive another heavy punch.

Dropping the last card from the boy's wallet, Sheriff Hoyt shook his head. Looking at the black, empty wallet in his hand, he dropped that too, watching as it landed with a dull thump next to the other items.

Paul was doubled over on the rough concrete floor, breathing heavily, his chest was on fire but the pain in his stomach had reduced to a constant, dull throbbing. He closed his eyes, wincing.

"You're not a cop…" Paul wheezed, coughing a little afterward, he knew at least one rib had to be broken, the intense pain and sickening crack as the sheriff's boot connected with his midsection told him that much.

It was his fault they were in this position; he should never have answered back like he did, it was obvious this man was completely nuts. When the sheriff punched him, a rabbit quick punch right in the stomach, Chad had jumped in – which resulted in a powerful punch on his cheek, and while Paul was on his knees, a heavy kick to the ribs.

The sheriff had not replied, which unnerved Paul. Opening his eyes, he found the sheriff stood behind Chad and as soon as their eyes made contact, he smiled a large, false smile. In a split second the sheriff's hand was gripping Chad's hair, and before the boy could move or even make a sound of protest, the sheriff had pulled his head far back, and slammed it full force onto the car.

The revolting sound of nose meeting metal pounded in Paul's ears, as did the pain laced cries of his friend, who was now on the ground.

"You're bleedin' on my boot…" was all the sheriff said, looking disdainfully down at Chad, "Clean 'em."

The pain in Chad's jaw had increased tenfold, his head was pounding, and he knew his nose was broken, a steady stream of thick, red blood was pouring down and over his lips, chin and dribbling onto his top. His eyes were half lidded, and the world was fading in and out of focus around him.

His lip curling into a sneer, the sheriff brought his bloody boot back, ready to kick Chad, who showed no intention of cleaning the disgusting mess he had made, when Paul called out, "Don't, please…", guilt was consuming him, Chad was yet again hurt because he couldn't control his mouth.

"Don't?" The sheriff repeated, cocking his head to the side in mock confusion, before slamming his foot into Chad's stomach.

--

Daniel and Carrie were sat close together on a shabby, stained couch, each holding chipped china cups and nervously stirring at the contents with a spoon. The room smelt damp, the fireplace looked unused and the numerous lamps scattered around did not illuminate the room, they only cast odd, angular shadows around it.

Elizabeth was sat on another couch opposite, holding her own china cup and staring into it. Wrapped around her injured arm was a clean, tight bandage. She looked uncomfortable, sat there in just her jeans and vest top, her shoes, cardigan and coat having been taken from her as she entered the house, left to dry in the hallway.

Carrie clenched her jaw and shuddered, wondering what filth her bare feet were touching on the worn carpet. She wanted to get her coat and shoes and just leave. She would rather walk back to the van in the pitch black than stay in this house, but the old woman who answered the door informed them her brother would be back 'anytime now' and that they would get a lift from him to the van. Wanting to get out of the cold, Daniel happily agreed. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, he looked like he regretted the decision.

The click of a lighter brought everyone's attention to the woman sat beside Elizabeth, the woman who was at the café and whose name they had learnt was Luda May.

"None of you are drinking your tea, it'll warm you right up…" she said before taking a deep drag of her hand rolled cigarette.

"I wouldn't be cold if I had my coat and shoes, would I?" Carrie bit out irritably, ignoring Daniel's nudge and glare.

"Think I want those wet, muddy things dripping around my living room?" the woman replied easily, raising her eyebrow at the girl, "Maybe if you selected more substantial clothing you wouldn't be so cold?"

Carrie's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly in disbelief. Daniel took that opportunity to do some damage control, "We weren't expecting to have to walk around in the rain, ma'am, since its summer an all, we thought it would be…well, sunny" he finished sheepishly.

Elizabeth looked over to the woman, "Do you think your brother will be much longer ma'am? I think our friends-"

"Chad and Paul, wasn't it?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Um," Elizabeth blinked, surprised the woman remember their names, "Yeah. Chad and Paul. I think they may be back at the van now, they're pretty fast walkers…"

"He'll be back soon, dear, never you mind" she patted Elizabeth's knee, "I walked here from my café and it took me but a few minutes, he has a car. He'll be here in a flash. Now drink your tea."

Nodding, and with a small smile, Elizabeth took an experimental sip of the tea. It was sweeter than she had expected it to be, and it instantly warmed her. When she took another big sip, Luda May stopped studying her from behind her thick rimmed glasses.

"How did you get here so fast? We left before you and it took us ages." Carrie asked, as she put her tea on a wooden table beside the couch.

A loud crash from behind the closed doors that led to the dining room made all three friends jump. Stubbing her cigarette out, Luda May smiled, "Nothing for you folks to worry about, just half the contents of my kitchen fallen of the shelves…place is fallin' apart"

Carrie glanced at Elizabeth and raised her eyebrows.

"Boy, Daniel? Would you be a dear and help me pick the stuff up. Big lad like you, it'll get done in no time and my poor back…" Luda May's sentence trailed off as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel replied, standing up and passing his cup of tea to Carrie.

He followed the woman out of the living room, into the dining room and then out of sight.

Rolling her eyes, Carrie placed Daniels cup of tea beside her own, "I can't believe you drank that shit, Liz."

Smiling at her friend Elizabeth shrugged, "It's nice, really sweet and warm. I wonder what fell from her shelves. It was a loud crash…"

"God knows. But this place is such a dump, I just want to leave. I'm fed up, and I'm tired."

"Carrie, try to be nicer. She is helping us, I mean it's late, she would probably be in bed right now…" Elizabeth said, looking into the empty cup.

"Yeah, you're right. Think I should go and help?" Carrie asked with a grimace.

--

"Two girls; one good girl who drank all her tea, so she ain't no problem and the one naughty girl, but she's going to your uncle, so don't do too much damage, you hear?" Luda May said as she took the unconscious boy's wallet from his pocket.

"Take him to the barn, then we'll sort the two in the living room out," she smiled lovingly at the figure hulking over Daniel's bloodied form, running her hand along a masked face she nodded at him, "You're such a good boy, you know that, Tommy?"

Grunting lightly as he lifted Daniel from the ground, he nodded at his mother, before carelessly dragging the boy out of the kitchen and into the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Still don't own any of the original TCM cast : I just want to thank everyone for their nice reviews and apologise for taking long to update. I do have college and a job to hold down, though I wish I could write all day everyday! Enjoy!

* * *

Thomas easily looped Daniel's hands in heavy, rusty shackles that were attached to the wooden ceiling of the decrepit barn. Pulling on the chains tightly, Thomas secured them and eyed the boys limp form, his bare feet hardly skimming the ground. He knew the boy would be in a lot of pain when he woke up; his shoulders would be under a lot of strain in that position. With an impassive shrug, he moved past some old machinery and used his hands to move dangling meat hooks from his path; they made an interesting clanging sound as they hit each other.

With a flick of a switch, the dull overhead lights buzzed off and the barn, along with Daniel was shrouded in darkness.

Trudging through the messy yard he made his way back to the kitchen, intending to help Momma with the other people, the two girls. He clenched his fists at the thought of the two girls; girls were evil, mean creatures, for all he cared his uncle could torture them both, the girls always screamed louder when his uncle dealt with them.

He roughly pulled open the back door and entered the kitchen, which he was empty, where was Momma? He crept over to the door that led into the dining room, ears straining to catch any noise from the living room. He heard nothing, had Momma already dealt with the 'good girl'?

Frowning slightly, he made his way to the kitchen window, gazing to the barn and keeping an eye out for his uncle. He thoughtlessly picked up a meat cleaver from the counter, holding it tight in his hand as his eyes scanned the darkness outside.

He wasn't expecting the loud crash that emitted from the dining room, and almost jumped. Angry and startled, he clenched the meat cleaver until it almost hurt and soundlessly walked to the dining room door, and opened it just a crack.

--

"Oh no" Carrie whispered, wincing deeply, "Liz and Dan are going to kill me, Paul and Chad will go nuts. Why am I always the screw up of the group?"

She dropped to her knees and began picking up the chipped china plates, stacking them gently in a pile, continuing to mumble to herself. Picking up the pile and depositing them on the side unit from which they fell, Carrie once again knelt and began collecting the broken plates, carefully picking up the shards in her hand. She had broken two plates, chipped a whole bunch and stubbed her toe.

"I only wanted to help the woman…" she muttered dejectedly to herself, before she glanced up and saw the door leading into what she assumed was the kitchen was opened a tiny bit, and a man was staring at her through the crack.

Slightly startled, Carrie straightened up and ran her hands down the side of her top nervously, trying to smooth the rumpled fabric, "Um…I…I'm sorry" she said, gesturing the pile of china, "It was an accident, I was coming to help Luda May and, well, I tripped"

She wanted to slap herself as she finished the lame statement. The man had not responded; "I'll pay for the damage, Sir…" she tried.

There was only a single side lamp lighting the room, and she could barely make out the man. She could see that he was very tall; her head would probably come to rest just below his shoulders, and he looked very bulky. His face, from what she could see, looked a little different, slightly distorted. He seemed to be wearing and apron, but she couldn't be sure. The only thing she was sure of was that he was staring at her. She could feel his piercing gaze.

--

Thomas stared at the girl, but more importantly…she stared back. She hadn't screamed, or run, or even grimaced, she seemed more upset at having broken the plates than being in his presence. A girl had never reacted to him in this way, not once in his life. Momma said it was because they were evil creatures, horrid city girls, cruel city girls and he agreed with her. But this girl, this girl wasn't evil. She was beautiful, too. Her blonde hair was shiny and seemed to light up the dark room, the clothes she wore accentuated her body perfectly and her frame, her height….she was tiny. Thomas wanted to hold her, to touch her, to smell her hair, to protect her.

Thomas wanted her.

The realization hit him hard, and he jerked away from the door as if he had been stuck, removing the girl from his view.

--

Carrie frowned as the man jerked away from view. Eyeing the plates on the unit, she decided that it would probably be best to go to the living room again and wait with Elizabeth, then explain the damage to Luda May when she returned.

Turning around and swiftly exiting the room, this time being careful to avoid tripping on the junk that littered the floor, she stepped into the living room and gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

Elizabeth was slumped on the floor, her eyes were closed, she was gagged and her hands had been tightly bound with rope.

Luda May glanced sharply at Carrie, her eyes narrowed and she picked up some more rope, "I thought my boy had taken care of you" she sneered, "Judging by that racket in there…"

"What? I…" Carrie couldn't speak, her mind wasn't functioning. What was going on? She didn't understand. She didn't know who to look at, her unconscious friend or the psycho woman.

It was only when Luda May yelled at the top of her lungs, "TOMMY" that Carrie knew she had to run, to find the guys, to find help, to find _someone_.

Bolting out of the living room and heading for the front door, the sound of Luda May's laughter followed her, along with the heavy thudding of feet not far behind her.

--

Sheriff Hoyt glanced at the two boys in the mirror and smirked, "Well lads, don't look so tired…we're almost home and that's when the real fun begins, you'll wanna be awake for that", he laughed, "I'll want you to be awake for that!"

He noticed that Chad was slumped against Paul, "Well lookit that. You're friend ain't so strong is he? Couple a punches, few kicks and he couldn't take it"

Paul clenched his jaw and stared out of the window, not wanting to give the bastard anymore satisfaction.

Sensing what Paul was trying to do, Sheriff Hoyt smiled widely. "Ohhh yeah, it's gonna be quite a party…mmmhmmm, I'm gonna have so much fun with those pretty girls…"

Paul's head jerked up and he started at the Sheriff in the mirror, "What? No. No you can't do that!" the Sheriff hadn't responded, "What? No. No, you can't. What do you mean? Hey!"

Chuckling again to himself, the Sheriff continued driving, ignoring Paul.

--

As Carrie opened the front door, a thick hand shot out and slammed it shut, and within seconds she was grabbed by the upper arm and flung though the open door into the living room. She landed with a hard thud and the air was knocked out of her, tears streamed down her face and she coughed on the floor, trying to regain her breath.

Thomas started down at the girl furiously, breathing heavily through his mask – she tried to leave, he would never let her leave. He was shaking with rage at the thought of his girl leaving. She was his girl and would stay with him forever. He stalked over her coughing, form and effortlessly and effectively struck her across the cheek, rendering her unconscious.

Luda May smiled at her son, pride evident on her face, "I wonder what to do with this one?" she muttered, poking Elizabeth with her foot, "Sheriff Hoyt is having that bitch so this one is pretty usel-" her sentence was cut off when Thomas barked a loud, "NO" at her.

She turned around shocked, Thomas hardly ever spoke, and though he could speak he was often to shy to do so, even around family. Her shock increased ten fold when she saw him stroking the girls face, gently touching the bruise that was forming on her cheek. Thomas just wasn't a gentle boy, he didn't do gentle, he was always rough, even as a child.

"I…Thomas, I…" for once in her life, Luda May couldn't speak.

Thomas had always hated women, they were cruel to him and he had never in his life experienced positive attention from the opposite sex. He was clearly enamoured with this girl, but what if she was cruel to him when she woke up? It could crush him; he was a sensitive boy deep down.

"You…gosh, do you want that one, Tommy?" she stuttered.

He nodded, scooping up Carrie in his arms, "Mine." He stated clearly, looking Luda May in the eyes.

"She was going to your uncle, son…I…why don't you have this one?" She asked, pointing to Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed like a quiet girl, she wouldn't give her son any trouble.

"MINE." Thomas repeated angrily, his hold on Carrie's form increasing, almost creating more bruises.

"Ok, Tommy. Ok. If that's what, who, you want then she's yours…" Luda May smiled at her son, "I…you're a big boy now, you can make your own decisions." She smiled again at her son, who instantly seemed to relax now that he wasn't being challenged.

Headlights filled the living room, before shutting off and returning the room to its previous state, "Come on, we should help your uncle huh? Why don't you just put Carrie on the sofa?"

Thomas stared down at his girl, Carrie. He almost smiled at the name, it suited her. Carrie. His Carrie. He nervously looked up at his mother, afraid that Carrie would awaken and run.

Understanding her sons worry, Luda May picked up some rope, "She'll be comfy on the sofa and we'll tie her up, that ok?"

Thomas nodded his approval and gently, once again to Luda May's amazement, laid Carrie on the sofa. He collected both her wrists, her small, fragile wrists and firmly tied them together, doing the same with her feet. He attached more rope to the bindings on her wrists, and then tied that extremely tightly to the foot of the sofa.

Luda May shook her head, her son really didn't want the girl to escape. He really was serious about it. She loved her son so much, and even though she didn't think the girl was right for him, she would support him no matter what…and personally slit the girls throat if she upset him.

She picked up a tattered blanket and draped it over Carrie's form, hoping that Tommy would be satisfied with the condition of his prize.

With another glance at Carrie, Thomas picked up a stained knife and stalked towards the front door – his transformation into deadly hunter complete.

Luda May still amazed, stepped over Elizabeth's body and headed after him.


End file.
